E Malama Maikai SIAN33
by sammie28
Summary: Chin Ho, en cousin-grand frère protecteur, a très envie de mettre une raclée à son boss.


**E Malama Maikai**  
>Ecrit par Sammie<br>Traduit par Sian33

RATING: K

RESUME: Chin Ho, en cousin-grand frère protecteur, a très envie de mettre une raclée à son boss.

De l'auteur:  
>- Je ne suis pas propriétaire des caractères de "Hawaii Five-0". :-(<p>

- Merci à Merl Laurence (son histoire "Mana'o") qui (1) fait mention la concentration-laser de Steve et de Kono et (2) choisit le chocolat haupia comme le dessert préféré de Kono.

**- Merci beaucoup à Siam33, qui m'a offert et puis a volontairement traduit cette histoire (voir ci-dessous) d'anglais au francais - et qui a beaucoup de patience avec moi. Siam33, merci mille fois. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part!**

* * *

><p>Il se demandait s'il devait être furieux mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir suffisamment d'irritation pour être vraiment énervé. Il pensait que ce devait être à cause de son affection pour la famille McGarret : le père pour lui avoir tout appris, et le fils pour lui avoir donné une seconde chance.<p>

Ça, et le fait qu'il avait un remarquable sens de l'auto-préservation. Oui, Chin Ho Kelly avait survécu à ces îles (et son scandale pour corruption) car il savait quand fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres et quand ne pas le faire, et, comme la petite voix qui lui chantait une mauvaise version de « Stayin' Alive » se faisait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler, malgré le fait qu'il était entrainé aux arts martiaux et qu'il avait tout un arsenal dans son bureau, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'affronter un ancien Navy SEAL et une ancienne surfeuse professionnelle, tous deux plus jeunes que lui. (Il n'avait aucunement honte de s'attarder sur leur différence d'âge).

Mais le grand frère protecteur en lui, celui qui chérissait sa cousine depuis sa plus tendre enfance, avait toujours une irrésistible envie de mettre une sacrée droite dans la figure de son boss.

Il lui arrivait occasionnellement d'attraper le regard de son boss lorsqu'il regardait sa petite cousine. (Rectification : sa cousine désormais adulte et dans la police. Peut-être qu'il se sentirait moins protecteur et moins enclin à la violence s'il continuait de se rappeler que Kono Kalakaua était un flic capable avec une sacrée droite plutôt qu'une gamine de cinq ans aux grands yeux de biche et à la langue violette à cause de sa glace). Il avait bien remarqué comment Steve avait regardé Kono au milieu de ces adolescents et de leur famille, enfin réunis. Il avait remarqué le regard amusé, surpris et rempli d'admiration quand elle avait neutralisé la nettoyeuse qui en avait après Julie Masters. (Il essayait de ne pas trop chercher à savoir comment Kono avait réussi à arriver au tribunal plus vite que lui et Steve.)

Le plus souvent, Steve regardait sa Petite Cousine – Cousine Adulte et Flic – quand elle souriait ou quand elle riait de quelque chose. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien, son attention concentrée autre part, mais Chin ne manquait pas le regard de Steve, une expression douce (pas celle que Danny se plaisait à appeler « le visage constipé ») avec un petit sourire de côté, et un regard à propos duquel Chin ne voulait PAS penser.

Cela avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Pour un Navy SEAL, Steve McGarret était plutôt du genre tactile. Ou peut-être ne l'était-il qu'avec sa petite cousine. Rien de grossier mais des petites choses : il lui tenait la porte, il lui touchait l'épaule quand il s'éloignait d'elle, il plaçait quelques fois sa main au bas de son dos comme pour la guider.

Cela n'aurait peut-être pas été si grave si McGarret le faisait avec tout le monde, mais Chin ne l'avait jamais vu faire avec personne d'autre. Et Steve devrait pourtant le savoir : il avait suivi une formation à la sensibilité dans la Navy et le gouverneur les avait tous les trois forcés à suivre leur propre version privée du traditionnel entrainement annuel contre le harcèlement sexuel de la police d'Honolulu après qu'ils aient réussi « comme par hasard » (ou plutôt travaillé très dur) pour s'échapper de la première des quatre séances programmées. (« Oh, un cadavre ! Merci Seigneur ! » « BIEN SUR Gouverneur, je pense qu'un mendiant devant le restaurant de Wong est de la première importance. La tarte Lilikoi est un trésor d'Etat. »)

A l'exposition d'art moderne alors qu'ils étaient sur la piste d'Ochoa, il avait vu Steve frôler légèrement Kono lorsqu'elle lui avait glissé la carte magnétique. Un câlin joueur et rapproché dans le parking après l'une de leurs descentes. Sa tête brièvement posée sur son épaule. Son invitation amusée à monter à l'arrière de sa moto – et le fait qu'elle accepte. (Désolé, mais en tant que grand amateur de motos, Chin Ho savait bien qu'offrir à quelqu'un du sexe opposé ce genre de choses avait tout un tas d'implications. Rouler partout et n'importe où avec Malia à l'arrière de sa moto avait été l'une de ses activités préférées.) Une dance improvisée sur le parking après avoir arrêté Reggie Cole : elle dans sa chemise bleue, son bras droit autour du cou de son boss, sa main droite serrant celle, plus grand de Steve, lui dans son habituel t-shirt sombre, sa main droite au bas de son dos, sa gauche enserrant celle de Kono, plus petite.

Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Chin était qu'il n'avait pas essayé de surveiller son boss avec sa cousine avant que cela devienne évident. Qu'avait-il bien pu manquer ? Sérieusement, depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça durait ? S'il ne gardait pas Kono avec lui si souvent, est-ce que ça serait encore pire ?

Le flic vétéran supposait que, peut-être, son patron pensait qu'il ne remarquerait rien, étant donné l'admiration plus qu'évidente de Danny envers Kono et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Bien que depuis, son admiration se portait sur à peu près tout ce qui l'entourait, des femmes superbes (dont Kono) aux choux à la noix de coco. En plus de cela, Chin savait reconnaître une relation compliquée quand il en voyait une. Il n'avait jamais rencontré la mère de Gracie mais de la façon dont Danny en parlait, le flic fraîchement débarqué du New Jersey continuait de comparer toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait à Rachel Williams Edwards. Chin n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'un homme trouve inconsciemment Kono ... et bien ... incomplète, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Cela expliquerait pourquoi l'intérêt de Danny s'était refroidi.

Mais le pire, c'était le nombre en constante augmentation de points communs entre son boss et sa cousine. Kono était en train de développer cette concentration-laser : quand elle avait une idée, elle fonçait. Bien sûr, Chin était fier qu'elle puisse ainsi, après quelque mois, suivre le rythme effréné de ses trois partenaires plus âgés. Il avait même vu des fois où Danny n'arrivait pas à suivre le train de pensées de Steve, contrairement à Kono, et Danny avait déjà commenté la similarité de leur tournure d'esprit. Chin espérait simplement qu'elle ne développe pas non plus la tendance de Steve à foncer tête baissée. Même Danny avait été plus sensible qu'elle sur le fait que les accusations de corruption contre Meka affecteraient Chin (ce dont Kono s'était sincèrement et honnêtement excusée plus tard).

Steve et Kono partageaient la même témérité, le même esprit d'aventure. Ils semblaient tous deux ne pas comprendre que les panneaux et les bandes blanches étaient des règles, pas des suggestions. Chin trouvait sa facilité à se tourner vers l'illégalité (comme de voler dix millions de dollars par exemple) assez … perturbante, surtout lorsque son renfort était Steve McGarret. (A moins que son renfort à lui soit Kono Kalakaua ?) Quelques fois, il avait l'impression que lui et Danny étaient les seules voix de la raison et de la retenue. Et cette pensée lui faisait très peur.

Chin se jurait qu'il allait commençait à tenir le compte des affaires durant lesquelles Steve enlevait son t-shirt, que Kono surfait en bikini ou partait sous couverture dans une tenue presque indécente. S'il recevait un centime à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il pourrait prendre sa retraite sur le champ, avec ou sans pension. (Pour un centime à chaque fois, qui aurait besoin des 200 000 dollars de la police ?) Sérieusement, il commençait à croire que Steve assignait Kono à ces missions sous couverture de façon délibérée. A l'inverse, le boss avait une inquiétante tendance à enlever son t-shirt, même au travail (harcèlement sexuel !). Même Ben Bass –un surfeur- arrivait à le garder. Cette tendance à être torse nu rappelait à Chin son cours de CE2 sur les paons qui déployaient leurs plumes colorées pour attirer … Non. Cette pensée devait s'arrêter là.

Bien sûr, l'ancien flic était conscient que Kono était depuis longtemps en âge de prendre ses propres décisions. Cela ne freinait pas son instinct protecteur ; même si elle vieillissait jusqu'à devenir une mère, une grand-mère et le gouverneur d'Hawaii, elle serait toujours sa petite cousine. Elle était une enfant souriante, pleine de vie et en général bien élevée ; même lorsqu'il n'était un jeune adolescent sans aucun désir de sortir avec une gamine du jardin d'enfant, il en était arrivé à chérir la petite fille … et pas seulement pour son incroyable capacité à attirer à elle les adolescentes.

Chin savait instinctivement qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait abandonner son rôle de cousin protecteur au type qu'elle choisirait d'épouser. Il avait tenu ce rôle aussi longtemps pour la simple et bonne raison que, bien que son père l'aime à la folie, elle n'avait pas de frères et il s'était glissé dans ce rôle. Pourtant, un jour, elle choisirait un homme qui l'emmènerait loin et, avec un peu de chance, la chérirait et la protègerait. (Et s'il ne le faisait pas, Chin aiderait avec plaisir son oncle à lui mettre une raclée.)

Il avait seulement espéré quelqu'un de plus sûr et de moins … tatoué. Comme un comptable. Un tailleur. Un cuisinier. Un … écrivain … de … romans pour enfants. Son oncle et sa tante lui avait demandé de la protéger lorsqu'elle était entrée dans l'équipe, et ils seraient furieux contre lui si Kono leur présentait Steve. Et Chin pourrait difficilement leur en vouloir. Il avait déjà été assez dur de les convaincre que laisser leur petite fille devenir surfeuse professionnelle était une bonne idée et les Kalakaua avaient seulement accepté parce qu'Ian Adams en personne était venu et avait personnellement promis de la protéger. Devenir flic avait été encore plus difficile, même si c'était plus que courant dans la famille. Si la petite Kalakaua ramenait à la maison un ancien SEAL tatoué avec un penchant pour la conduite dangereuse et les explosifs …

Au moins, Chin pouvait se consoler (même si ce n'était qu'un maigre réconfort) en se disant que Steve serait considéré comme kama'aina (après près de sept ans passés sur l'île), avec trois générations de McGarret. Cela devait compter pour quelque chose. Kono, en grande amoureuse de la plage, de surf et de chocolat haupia, ne serait jamais heureuse avec un haole qui détesterait les îles et les Kalakaua n'accepteraient jamais que qui que ce soit emportât leur fille à plus d'une heure de chez eux.

Et Steve bien sûr, comprenait ce qu'était la famille, la loyauté et la dévotion. Ça n'avait jamais été un problème avec Steve McGarret. Il serait bien en peine de trouver quelqu'un chez qui l'instinct de protection (physique ou émotionnel) était aussi fort que celui de McGarret ; Chin n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il doive un jour mettre une raclée à Steve pour cause d'infidélité, comme il avait dû le faire pour le premier petit copain de Kono. Steve McGarret chérissait la famille. Mais quand même … !

Chin grogna. Quand il avait présenté Kono à Steve, il cherchait un moyen de l'aider. A cause de sa loyauté envers lui, Kono aurait souffert dans la police d'Honolulu ; elle aurait passé toute sa carrière à mettre des PV. Steve voulait offrir une chance à sa petite cousine, tout comme il l'avait fait au flic disgracié. Cela éliminerait le handicap que Kono s'était elle-même imposée en étant liée et loyale à Chin Ho Kelly et lui donnerait un énorme avantage pour sa carrière. Une bleue qui gagne de l'expérience dans l'unité spéciale du gouverneur ? Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir un seul mauvais côté ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal tourner ?

« Vous finissez les phrases de l'autre ? » Il pouvait entendre le ton irrité de Danny, coupant la parole à Kono et Steve. « Quoi, vous êtes mariés tous les deux maintenant ? »

Oui, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal tourner ?

FINIS


End file.
